


Buchstabensuppe

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Wenn man arrogant genug ist zu glauben garantiert nicht erwischt zu werden, fällt das Übertreten gewisser Grenzen kinderleicht. Wenn man sein Gegenüber hingegen fatal unterschätzt, kann man ganz schön auf die Schnauze fallen. -----HG/SS -----





	Buchstabensuppe

>>Ich würde gern tief in dir sein.<<

Sie blinzelte bestürzt, als die Buchstaben, welche diesen bizarren Satz bildeten, auf ihrer Buchseite erschienen. Gut, sie hatte nicht besonders gut geschlafen und war noch ziemlich müde, doch das …  
Konnte nicht sein …  
Ihre Augenbrauen runzelten sich unwillkürlich bis ihre Stirn zu schmerzen begann.

Hermione rieb sich die Augen, ein wenig länger und intensiver als sonst. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, waren die Buchstaben und die mysteriöse Botschaft tatsächlich weg. Verwirrt sah sie unauffällig nach rechts. Dort saßen Harry, der konzentriert den Abschnitt über die Sekretentnahme der Gürteltiergalle las und Ron, der eher lustlos las und sich die ganze Zeit an der Schläfe kratzte. Beide hatten ihren Zauberstab nicht in der Hand. Langsam sah sie nach links. Dort saß Annygret, die ebenso artig las, wie die Schüler vor ihr und auch die Schüler hinter ihr. Niemand wollte es sich mit Professor Snape verderben. Schon gar nicht so kurz vor der Jahresabschlussprüfung. Selbst Draco wirkte einigermaßen konzentriert, als sie sich zu ihm umsah. Allerdings merkte er ihren Blick, hob den Kopf und sah sie aus verengten Augen herausfordernd an.  
Hermione drehte sich wieder weg und sah in ihr Buch, um den Abschnitt zu lesen, den Snape gleich abfragen würde. Die Buchstaben erschienen nicht wieder und sie fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sie geträumt hatte, weil sie eingenickt war. Aber hätte sie Snape dann nicht bestraft oder wenigstens ermahnt? Sie hob wieder den Kopf, um nach vorn zu sehen. Professor Snape saß auf seinem Stuhl an seinem Pult, hatte ein Buch aufgeschlagen und schien etwas Superwichtiges nachzulesen. Es gab für ihn aber auch keinen Grund hochzusehen, denn es war sehr still im Raum. Besser, sie las weiter, ehe er sie doch noch ertappte, während sie durch die Gegend glotzte.  
Leider dachte sie nur noch über die Worte, bzw. deren tiefer Bedeutung nach.  
Könnte es die Androhung eines Geistes sein, der in sie fahren wollte? Hatten die Worte einen sexuellen Inhalt? Wenn ja, wer war so unverschämt und direkt? Wer fand sie so anziehend? Sie schluckte die Trockenheit im Mund immer wieder nach unten. Ihre Konzentration war pfutsch.

Und Severus Snape hatte eine große Freude daran sie zu beobachten. Nur wenige Worte und das Mädchen verlor sichtlich die Fassung. Bald würde sie Hogwarts verlassen und er bedauerte es schon jetzt. Hermione Granger war nicht nur talentiert, selbstbewusst und ehrgeizig. Zudem war sie hübsch und für ihn aus vielerlei Gründen ausgesprochen reizvoll. Natürlich könnte er das nicht zugeben, doch sie kam häufig in seinen nächtlichen Träumen, doch noch viel häufiger in seinen Tagträumen vor. In Momenten wie diesen, wo er sie ausführlich betrachten und studieren konnte. Ihr Anblick erregte ihn und verursachte eine angenehme Wärme. Nur musste er darauf achten, sich nicht zu sehr hineinzusteigern, weil sich dann ziemlich schnell eine Erregung aufbaute, die schwer zu kontrollieren war. Er wollte in ihr sein. Das war das Natürlichste der Welt. Wer war er schon, wenn er dieses Mädchen nicht würde haben wollen? Ein närrischer Ignorant wäre er.  
Doch erst in diesem Jahr hatte sich ihm diese Eindeutigkeit so sehr aufgedrängt, dass er nicht mehr daran vorbei schauen konnte. Eigentlich verachtete er viele Eigenschaften an Hermione Granger. Gleichzeitig war sie ihm so ähnlich, dass er sie nie im Leben würde hassen können.  
Jetzt sah er, wie sie verunsichert ihre Mitschüler betrachtete, wer von ihnen ihr die heimliche Botschaft hätte schicken können. Niemand hatte einen Zauberstab in der Hand. Er auch nicht. Doch das brauchte er zum Glück nicht. So kleine Spielereien schüttelte er aus dem Handgelenk.  
Selbstverständlich sah sie zuerst zum widerlichen Potter und dann gleich zum dämlichen Weasley. Eine finstere Abscheu baute sich in ihm auf. Aber ziemlich schnell, als würde Granger ihren Freunden diese frivole Freimütigkeit nicht zutrauen, sah sie sich weiter um. Schließlich sah sie sogar nach hinten. Das war gefährlich, weil es mehr auffiel, als nach rechts oder nach vorn zu schauen. Malfoy hob den Kopf und er empfand eine absurde Eifersucht. Wenn er Draco Malfoy wäre, würde er alles versuchen, um dieses Mädchen für sich zu gewinnen. Aber dieser dämliche Idiot hatte von seinem Vater und dem ganzen Todesser-Pack eine derartige Gehirnwäsche erhalten, dass er nicht kapierte, welcher Schatz vor ihm saß. Severus sah Dracos vernichtenden Blick und hätte ihm beinah einen zornigen Zauber verpasst. Hoffentlich schloss das Mädchen diesen Mistkerl sofort und ein für allemal aus. Wieder sah sie in ihr Buch.  
Und dann zu ihm nach vorn. Er schaffte es im letzten Moment den Blick auf sein eigenes Buch zu senken. Ihre Augen lagen für ein paar viel zu kurze Augenblicke auf ihm und verursachten ein herrliches Wohlgefühl.  
Severus Snape wusste genau, wie kindisch er sich benahm. Allerdings würde das Mädchen es niemals herausbekommen. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten startete er das Abfragen. Granger nahm er, trotz ständiger Meldung nicht ein einziges Mal dran. Er ignorierte ihr Bedürfnis zu glänzen so vollkommen, als gäbe es sie nicht. Dafür fragte er Malfoy, der sich nie meldete und zu seiner gehässigen Zufriedenheit nicht alles wusste.

Noch Tage später grübelte Hermione über die mysteriöse Botschaft im Buch nach, traute sich jedoch nicht mit jemanden darüber zu sprechen. Nicht mal mit Ginny, geschweige denn mit den Jungs. Weil sie wusste, was es bedeutete, verstand sie schockiert, als sie wieder in den Tränkeklassenraum ging.  
Die Botschaft war eindeutig sexuell motiviert. Sie war frech, anzüglich und ziemlich direkt. Inzwischen dachte sie sogar darüber nach, ob es eine Art unsichtbaren Geist gab, der sie terrorisierte und sich heimlich über sie lustig machte. Heute wollte sie besonders aufmerksam sein. Aber vielleicht war sie letzten Endes doch einfach nur kurz eingenickt und hatte nur geträumt. Selbst das Nachschlagewerk für Trankzutaten und deren Anwendung hatte sie mehrmals und magisch untersucht, ohne Ergebnis.

Snape war grummelig wie immer. Er ließ sie zum zigsten Mal einen basischen Grundsud herstellen und ließ sie danach ein Protokoll anfertigen. Hermione war so darauf bedacht ihre Umgebung im Auge zu behalten, dass sie fast den elementarsten Trank versemmelt hätte. Keiner ihre Mitschüler (und sie ging inzwischen davon aus, dass es ein ER war – aus vielerlei logischen Gründen), sah sie besonders auffällig an. Selbst Ron gähnte mehr, als dass er sie ansah. Draco Malfoy schubste sie einmal grob aus dem Weg. Als sich alle setzen mussten, um das Protokoll anzufertigen, wurde es wieder stiller. Bisher war nichts geschehen. Ihr härtester Verdacht, war Draco. Nur Menschen, die etwas zu verbergen hatten, waren so demonstrativ abweisend, oder nicht? Sicher war sie sich keineswegs. Lustlos begann sie das Protokoll anzufertigen. Als sie etwas im Buch nachschlug, sah sie es:

>>Du könntest dabei meinen Namen flüstern. Was meinst du?<<

Schnell blickte sie hoch. Ron fluchte gerade und knüllte sein Papier zusammen. Harry schrieb eifrig, wobei seine Zunge über die Lippen fuhr. Ein paar Mädchen tuschelten zusammen und sie beobachtete Hermione besonders genau. Hatten sie etwas damit zu tun? Es waren allerdings Mädchen, mit denen sie gut auskam und die ihrer Meinung nach in Ordnung waren. Eine davon sah nun auch kichernd zu Malfoy und damit klärte sich ihr vager Verdacht. Draco Malfoy war durchaus beliebt bei den Mädchen, obwohl er so ein Kotzbrocken war. Verstehen konnte Hermione das nicht, nur hinnehmen.  
Sie nahm Malfoy ins Visier. Der blonde Junge grinste gerade und sagte seinem ekelhaften Freund Goyle etwas, über das er lachte.  
„Ruhe dahinten!“, rief Professor Snape streng.  
Malfoy verdrehte genervt die Augen und schrieb sein Protokoll weiter. Nicht ein Mal hatte er zu ihr geschaut. Gänzlich ausschließen sollte sie ihn aber auch nicht. Vielleicht war er nur listiger, als sie erwartete. Enttäuscht seufzte sie und sah zu Snape. Der stand an seinem Tisch und blickte herrisch in den Raum. Im Grunde sah er niemanden speziell an und wenn sie es genau nahm, wirkte er gelangweilt und so, als wünschte er sich die Stunde wäre bald zu Ende. Nicht nur mal ausnahmsweise teilte sie sein stilles Leid. Es musste schwer sein für den Mann so viel Dummheit auf einmal ertragen zu müssen.  
Natürlich waren die Buchstaben bei einem erneuten Blick ins Buch verschwunden. Wie auch das erste Mal, dachte sie trotzdem zwanghaft über die Bedeutung nach. Wer zum Teufel hatte so viel Unverschämtheit ihr so etwas mitzuteilen? Sie erschauerte unwillkürlich bei der Vorstellung. Ihre sexuellen Versuche mit Viktor waren eher peinlich, als dass sie eine große Rolle spielten. Ron und sie war ein anderes Thema, doch irgendwas sträubte sich ihrem Freund die Rolle in dieser Vorstellung einzuräumen. So blieb der Platz für einen mysteriösen „er“ weiterhin leer.

Severus verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln.  
Grangers Wangen hatten einen Anflug von Rot und ihre warmen, dunklen Augen huschten mal wieder suchend hin und her. Er könnte das Spiel stundenlang spielen. Ihrer Verwirrung zuzusehen, verschaffte ihm eine befremdliche Befriedigung, die er selbst nicht recht zuordnen konnte. Gleichzeitig verursachte ihr Anblick eine brennende Sehnsucht, die er erst später verscheuchen könnte. Aber dieses warme Prickeln in seinen Lenden und das Anschwellen seines Herzes konnte er durchaus auch hier zulassen. Nur nicht die Kontrolle verlieren, ermahnte er sich und sah sie im Geiste vor sich. Wie sie auf ihm saß, wie er tief in ihr war. Er fühlte ihre Brustknospe unter seinen Lippen, drückte seine Finger fester in ihre weichen Hüften. Er spürte ihre innere Hitze und hörte ihr lusterfülltes Keuchen. Würde sie dabei seinen Namen sagen? Vielleicht. Weil sie erschrocken war. Weil sie diese Ungeheuerlichkeit aussprechen und benennen musste. Es war grundfalsch, was er dachte, wollte und auch tat. Er sollte keine Schülerin mit sexuellen Anspielungen verwirren und ablenken. Es war schändlich und würde Konsequenzen haben, falls er aufflog. Aber über die Jahre hatte er es immer wieder getan. Nicht bei hübschen Schülerinnen, eher bei abstoßenden Jungs, die ihn an seine eigene Schulzeit erinnerten. Nie war seine kleine Manipulation ans Licht gekommen und so fühlte er sich sicher. Kurz sah er zu Granger. Es würde nicht auffallen, da er alle ansah. Außerdem würde sie nie auf die Idee kommen, dass solche Peinlichkeiten von ihm kommen würden.  
Hermione wirkte verführerisch in ihrer Verunsicherung, die er ihr sehr gern nehmen würde. Wie gern würde er ihr sagen, dass sie großartig war und das Talent besaß große Taten zu vollbringen. Wie gern würde er sein Gesicht gegen ihre Haut drücken, während er tief in ihr war. Wie gern würde er ihre Lust spüren wollen. Wir gern würde er derjenige sein, der sie beben ließ.  
Unwillkürlich kam ein sehnsüchtiges, winziges Seufzen zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Ihre Augen verengten sich kurz, dann sah sie weg.  
Er beendete die Stunde mit einem Berg Hausaufgaben, weil er sich so über seinen winzigen Kontrollverlust ärgerte.

Hermione hatte Snapes Seufzen registriert. Eigentlich nur, weil sie sich vorsichtshalber absichern wollte, ob er sie nicht im Blick hatte. Gerade sie, Harry und Ron demütigte er besonders gern. Professor Snape seufzte und im ersten Moment dachte sie, dass es daran lag, dass sich alle, sie inklusive, wieder dämlicher angestellt hatten, als vertretbar war. Aber sein Blick gefiel ihr nicht. Er machte ihr Angst, weil es ihr suggerierte, dass er etwas ganz Übles ausbrütete, um ihr eins reinzuwürgen. Noch mehr verwirrt, verließ sie den Klassenraum und ging gleich in die Bibliothek, um herauszufinden, was solche, aus dem Nichts erscheinende Wörter für eine Bedeutung und Ursprung haben könnten. Tatsächlich fand sie eine Erklärung, die jedoch nicht sehr erhellend war. Es stand lediglich geschrieben, dass es manchen mächtigen Zauberern möglich war ohne ihren Zauberstab präzise Zauber zu machen, die alle möglichen Ausprägungen haben konnten. Im Buch stand als Beispiel, dass es möglich war die Temperatur von Nahrungsmitteln zu verändern oder auch nur einen Schnitt durch Papier rein mit Gedankenkraft und ohne Schere zu praktizieren. Es ging um alltägliche Sachverhalte, die man ohne Magie absolvieren oder auch mit Magie erledigen konnten. Und einige Zauberer konnte es eben ganz ohne ein Hilfsmittel wie den Zauberstab benutzen zu müssen.  
Hermione listete alle ihre Klassenkameraden auf. Niemand war in ihren Augen mächtig genug, das zu tun, außer vielleicht Harry Potter. Wenn es nur in einem bestimmten Raum passiert wäre, könnte sie die Örtlichkeit und oder sogar den Lehrer – in dem Fall Snape – Gott bewahre! – dafür verantwortlich machen. Doch so war es in zwei unterschiedlichen Räumen geschehen, allerdings schon unter Professor Snapes Herrschaft. Hermiones Herz begann wie wild zu pochen. Falls diese intimen Anspielungen wirklich von Snape kamen … Sie war fassungslos und bestürzt. Bevor sie aber ein endgültiges Urteil fällen könnte, müsste sie mit Harry sprechen, um ihn ausschließen zu können. Ihr graute vor dem Gespräch, denn es würde nicht einfach sein, ihn etwas zu fragen, ohne den wahren Kern dabei anzusprechen.

„Harry, hast du kurz Zeit?“, nahm sie ihn nach dem Abendessen zur Seite. Bereitwillig lief ihr Freund mit, bis sie im windigen Innenhof standen.  
„Kann ich dich … etwas Seltsames fragen?“  
„Na klar. Alles in Ordnung, Hermione?“, fragte er sie sofort besorgt.  
„Aber ja. Es ist nur … du bist nicht etwa in mich verliebt, oder?“ Na super, das lief ja gut, dachte sie schockiert über ihre Ansprache, die so nicht geplant war. Sie wollte behutsam und indirekt fragen, doch es lief ja nie so, wie man erwarten würde. Verdammt.  
„Äh … ähm, was?“ Harry war rot geworden und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie das zu deuten hatte.  
„Na ja, was versteht man an der Frage nicht … entschuldige bitte, dass ich so direkt nachfrage, aber …“  
„Ist es wegen Ron?“ Der arme Harry schien echt verwirrt zu sein und irgendwie tat es ihr leid, ihn so überrumpelt zu haben.  
„Äh, nein, nicht wegen Ron. Warum wegen Ron?“ Jetzt sah sie ihn komisch an. Harry blinzelte verunsichert und sah sich um.  
„Um was geht es wirklich, Hermione?“, fragte er leise und schon wieder fester nach.  
„Jemand schickt mir eindeutig sexuelle Botschaften“, platzte es aus ihr heraus. Dass Harry noch mehr rot werden würde, überraschte sie ehrlich.  
„Echt? Zeig her!“  
„Das kann ich nicht. Sie verschwinden wieder. Ich habe keine Beweise. Denkst du … Ron hat damit was zu tun?“  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich auch nicht, falls das deine eigentliche Absicht hinter der Frage gewesen war. Wann und wo ist es passiert?“ Seine Fragen waren logisch und sie hatte das zu erwarten gehabt. Doch als es jetzt so weit war und sie ihm alles erzählen könnte, wollte sie nicht mehr. Was sie selbst verwunderte.  
„Es … ist nicht so wichtig. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du oder Ron damit nichts zu tun habt. Mach dir keine Gedanken, ja?“ Sie wandte sich ab, doch Harry hielt sie am Arm fest.  
„Hermione … willst du nicht …“  
„Nein, wirklich. Alles Bestens!“, sagte sie schnell und lächelte zuversichtlich. Dann machte sie sich los und ging schnell weg. Übrig blieb das, was am Unwahrscheinlichsten war und doch wahr sein musste. Severus Snape war der Übeltäter!  
Bis zu seinem Unterricht nächste Woche, hatte sie nun genug Zeit, um über alles nachzudenken. Umso tiefer sie eintauchte, umso anziehender wurde ihre gedankliche Welt, die sich um Snape und sie drehte. Sie war düster, unberechenbar und seltsam lustvoll. Sie könnte nicht leugnen, dass es sie erregte in diesen völlig neuen Bahnen zu denken. Snape, der sich dazu herabließ ihr mitzuteilen, dass er sie reizvoll fand. Schon allein diese Erkenntnis war überaus erschreckend. Noch viel furchterregender war die Art seiner Annäherung. Verborgen, nicht nachzuweisen und sehr direkt.  
Er wollte in ihr sein, wollte, dass sie dabei seinen Namen aussprach. Oh Gott, allein bei dieser Vorstellung wurde ihr heiß und es beschämte sie tief und nachhaltig.  
Oder machte er sich über sie lustig? Wollte er sie kurz vorm Ende noch mal so richtig auflaufen lassen? War auch nicht auszuschließen. Sie würde ihm diese Gemeinheit durchaus zutrauen. Wie könnte sie nur herausbekommen, was hinter diesen Worten stand und ob sie denn überhaupt von Severus Snape stammten? Es gab im Grunde nur eine Möglichkeit. Sie müsste ihm auf die gleiche Weise antworten. Aber dafür müsste sie ohne Zauberstab zaubern können. War das machbar?  
Das ganze Wochenende übte sie heimlich das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab und folgte dabei komplizierten Anweisungen aus einem Buch. Es war ungeheuer schwer, weil sie ihre Konzentration ohne Hilfsmittel fokussieren musste. Aber es müsste ja nur für ein paar Worte reichen. Mit Mühe und Not bekam sie am Sonntag ein wackliges NEIN hin.  
Vielleicht reichte das, um ihm auf seine Unverschämtheit zu antworten. Eine geschmacklose Impertinenz, die sie im Grunde gar nicht mehr als solche empfand. Es fühlte sich eher wie ein spannendes Spiel an, bei dem sie immer mehr Lust bekam am Ende zu gewinnen.

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung geschah im nächsten Tränkeunterricht gar nichts. Unauffällig sah sie immer wieder zu Snape. Der ignorierte sie großzügig, wie er das gern tat. So, dass sie seine Verachtung sehr deutlich spürte. Enttäuscht und wütend verließ sie den Klassenraum. Am Nachmittag lief sie durch das Schlossgebäude und sah sich nach einem stillen Plätzchen um, wo sie in Ruhe ihren Buchstabenzauber üben konnte. Es fiel ihr leichter sich auf Buchstaben zu konzentrieren, anstatt auf den allgemeinen Fokus ihrer Magie, welche sie in ihre Fingerspitzen umleitete. Allein mit Gedankenkraft Worte zu bilden, war ihr nicht möglich. Um das zu können, müsste sie noch Jahre üben. Aber wenn sie unauffällig ihre Fingerspitze über eine Buchseite schob, erschien tatsächlich manchmal ein krüppliges Wort.

Ihr keine Nachricht zu schicken, war ihm sehr schwer gefallen. Zu schön war es ihrer Verwirrung zuzusehen. Zu erregend und zu gefährlich. Sie war clever und wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde sie herausfinden, dass er dafür verantwortlich war. Zwar hinterließ er keine Beweise, doch wer wusste schon, ob sie es für sich behielt. Niemand könnte ihn damit in Zusammenhang bringen, aber Granger würde es wissen und es würde ihm etwas ausmachen. Sie mochte ihn nicht, das war ihm mehr als klar. Er legte auch keinen Wert darauf ihren Respekt zu haben, solange sie tat, was er von ihr verlangte und erwartete. Was er jedoch nicht ertragen könnte, war ihre Abscheu, wenn sie herausfand, dass es seine sehnsüchtigen Worte waren, die sie las. Besser er verzichtete auf dieses Amüsement. Trotzdem beobachtete er sie scharf.  
Sie wirkte unruhig und auf eine besorgniserregende Weise verärgert. Während die Schüler notierten, was er ihnen sagte, trafen sich kurz ihre Blicke. Hermione schaute nicht weg, sondern sah ihn demonstrativ herausfordernd an. Oder irrte er sich? Ungern würde er es zugeben, doch am Ende der Stunde war er selbst verunsichert und fragte sich, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.  
Hatte dieses schlaue Mädchen etwa herausgefunden, dass sie seine Worte las? Es beglückte ihn auf eine absurde Weise, ebenso wie es ihn zutiefst besorgte. Vor der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, fasste er einen schwerwiegenden Entschluss.  
Severus wusste es zwar nicht sicher, doch er hatte eine Gemeinsamkeit, die ihn mit Hermione verband. Ihnen beiden war einen unersättliche Neugier zu eigen, die sie oft Dinge tun ließ, die nicht immer gut waren. Snape wollte alles über Magie wissen, was auch die Dunklen Künste einschloss und Hermione Granger stocherte oft so tief in der Unerklärlichkeit herum, bis sie dadurch in Schwierigkeiten geriet. So aber, war es erklärbar, dass Severus unbedingt wissen musste, ob ihn Granger durchschaut hatte. Nur noch ein paar Worte, sagte er sich und fühlte schon jetzt einen rätselhaften Abschiedsschmerz.  
Um es einfacher zu machen, ließ er seine Schüler wieder eine lange Passage lesen, die sie gleich in eigenen Worten schriftlich zusammenfassen mussten. Er selbst saß an seinem Tisch, hatte sich einen Stapel Hausarbeiten aus einer anderen Klassenstufe mitgebracht, die er nun augenscheinlich korrigierte. Alle Kinder lasen einigermaßen leise. Hin und wieder gab es Getuschel und auch mal ein Kichern, doch grundsätzlich waren seine Klassen immer ruhig.  
Hermione wirkte ruhiger als in der Stunde zuvor. Sie sah ihn nicht an, zumindest nicht in den Augenblicken, in denen sein Blick sie streifte. Eher wirkte sie konzentriert. Ein paar Sekunden gönnte er es sich in die Betrachtung ihrer Schönheit zu versinken und sah dann besser wieder auf seine Hausarbeiten.

Die Wahrheit war, Hermione war hochkonzentriert. Inzwischen schaffte sie Wörter, die aus mehr als ein paar Buchstaben zusammengesetzt waren. Ganze Sätze jedoch, blieben eine Utopie. Wie es aber aussah, hatte Snape beschlossen ihr keine Nachrichten mehr zu schicken oder er war es nie gewesen. Vielleicht war es ein saisonaler Spuk gewesen oder hatte einfach einen gebäudezentrierten Grund. Auch wenn ihre Träumerei von Professor Snape interessanter war, als sie erwartet hatte, so war es letztlich total abwegig über so etwas nachzudenken.  
Die Buchstaben verschwammen kurz vor ihren Augen, als sie wieder vor sich hinträumte. Aber Hermione riss sich selbst heraus und schärfte ihren Blick. Und da waren sie erneut: die Buchstaben.

>>Ich will dich! Kannst du meine Stimme hören?<<

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und nur ganz mühsam vermied sie es nach oben zu schauen. Ihre Fingerspitze legte sich direkt unter seine Buchstaben. Sie wagte nicht mal zu blinzeln, als sie konzentriert ein:

>>JA<< ‚formulierte‘. Konnte er ihre Antwort sehen?  
Sie war einfach zu neugierig und sah hoch. Snapes Blick war nach wie vor auf seine Mappen gerichtet, die er korrigierte. Las er es? Sie sah es ihm nicht an, denn er hielt seinen Kopf weiterhin gesenkt. Aber etwas sagte ihr, dass er es sah. Es war wie ein untrüglicher Instinkt. Es war etwas, was sich in seiner Aura veränderte, eine minimale Korrektur seiner Haltung. Irgendwas. Er sah ihre Antwort, da war sie sich sicher.  
Mit einem breiten Lächeln, was sie nicht verhindern konnte, sah sie wieder auf das Buch, um den Abschnitt zu lesen. Die Worte waren wieder verschwunden.

Severus hatte Mühe Luft zu holen. Er hatte es geahnt, doch die Bestätigung riss ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Sie wusste es. Dieses kleine, schlaue Miststück wusste es. Schlimmer war, sie hatte es sogar geschafft ihm zu antworten. Sie müsste dazu ordentlich geübt haben, was ihr durchaus zuzutrauen war. Dass sie großes Talent hatte, war unumstritten und doch …  
Severus war beunruhigt. Es gab zwar noch immer keine Beweise, doch allein, dass sie wusste, dass diese Anzüglichkeiten von ihm kamen, war der Supergau. Und noch dazu hatte er sein Glück sogar herausgefordert. Er blinzelte, hielt störrisch seine Augen auf irgendeiner Hausarbeit und sah dann erneut ein Wort.

>>Angst?<<

Beinah hätte er gelacht. Oh, sie war echt gut. Mühsam zog er seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, um sich abzulenken, ehe er doch noch hoch sah und sich damit ganz eindeutig verriet. Angst.  
Natürlich hatte er keine Angst. Bedenken aber schon. Er musste die Worte nur denken und sie würden auf ihrer Buchseite erscheinen. Wie machte sie es? Vermutlich würde sie ihre Fingerspitzen benutzen. So hatte er auch angefangen, vor Ewigkeiten.

>>Bestimmt nicht.<<

Ließ er sie wissen.

>>Lügner!<<

Kam es zurück. Unwillkürlich sah er hoch. Hermione sah ihn nicht an, doch er sah ihr Grinsen überdeutlich. Das war ja die absolute Frechheit, dachte er mit süß dahin schmelzendem Herzen. Konnte das sein? Sie war nicht abgestoßen, angewidert, verärgert und bestürzt? Sie hatte ein Spiel daraus gemacht! Hermione Granger war somit noch viel großartiger, als er sie sowieso schon einschätzte.

>>Willst du etwa Beweise?<<

Dachte er spontan seine unüberlegte Frage, die er gleich bereute. Granger war ebenso ein Mensch wie er, der Wert auf Nachvollziehbarkeit und Fakten legte. Was war, wenn sie Ja sagen würde? Ihm wurde leicht elend bei diesen Gedanken. Was tat er hier nur? Er hatte sich von einer Schülerin animieren lassen. Ach nein, verdammt. Er hatte damit ja angefangen.  
Als er erneut hochsah, sah sie ihn direkt an. Sie lächelte nicht mehr, wirkte aber weder schockiert, noch abgeneigt. Allerdings sah sie auch nicht erfreut aus. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an und er konnte nicht mehr ausweichen.  
„Professor Snape?“, meldete sich eine Schülerin, die eine Zwischenfrage hatte. Zu diesem Mädchen zu sehen, fiel ihm extrem schwer. Hermiones braune Augen zu verlassen, war wie sterben.  
„Hm?“, brummte er unwillig.  
„Sollen wir den nächsten Abschnitt auch noch …“  
„Nein!“, unterbrach er sie knapp. Granger sah ihn nicht mehr an und er war absurd traurig darüber. Sie hatte seine Frage nicht beantwortet und dann verging der Rest der Stunde wie im Flug. Bekümmert sah er den Schülern nach, als sie den Raum verließen.  
Würde sie es Potter erzählen? Hatte sie schon? Er war ja so ein erbärmlicher Idiot, schimpfte er sich selbst und räumte mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen seinen Tisch auf.

Sie sollte überaus schockiert sein. Warum war sie es nicht? Es war Severus Snape, der ihr unverschämte, eindeutig sexuelle Avancen machte. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich geehrt, obwohl sie ihn selbst schon mehrmals als einen schwarzen Teufel Höchstselbst bezeichnet hatte. Es war aber auch nicht zu leugnen, dass ihr das Spiel Spaß machte und sie sich immer mehr zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Wenn sie seine undurchschaubaren Absichten, was den Dunklen Lord und Harry Potter betraf, mal zur Seite schob, war er ein spannender Mensch. Seine Direktheit war einschüchternd und doch traf er genau da, wo er treffen wollte. Und das war doch nur möglich, weil sie es erlaubte, oder etwa nicht? In diesen Tagen war sich Hermione in absolut nichts sicher. Beim Mittagessen kam ihr allerdings eine verrückte Idee, wie sie ihr Dilemma lösen konnte. War sie bereit der Wahrheit ins Auge zu blicken? Es war egal, denn nicht sie hatte das zu entscheiden.  
Am späten Nachmittag schlich sie in die Küche. Nur Gorrm, der Küchenchef war im Moment da. Viele Speisen wurden zwar magisch zubereitet, doch es gab immer noch genug außerhalb zu tun.  
„Was willst du hier?“, fragte er sie unfreundlich. Gorrm war ein Kobold, dem war die Unfreundlichkeit quasi angeboren und so ließ sich Hermione auch kein bisschen verunsichern. Sie sagte ihm, was sie suchte. Zwar sah er sie komisch an, nickte dann aber grummelnd. Besser noch, er machte ihr, was sie wollte.  
„Magie?“, fragte er am Ende.  
„Nein, danke. Mache ich selbst!“

Severus saß in seinem Sessel und versuchte sein Buch zu lesen. Leider schweiften seine Gedanken ständig ab. Minütlich erwartete er einen aufgebrachten Albus Dumbledore, der ihn ohne Umschweife der Schule verweisen würde. So zuckte er auch ziemlich zusammen als es an der Tür klopfte. Er ließ die Tür mit Magie aufschwingen und erstarrte.  
Hermione Granger stand davor. Sie sah hübsch aus, wie immer. Zwischen ihren Händen war eine seltsame Schale und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten. Sie hatte einen Hauch Rot auf den Wangen und wirkte nervös. Aber nicht so, dass er eindeutig im Vorteil gewesen wäre, denn sein eigener Herzschlag hatte sich verdreifacht.  
„Kann ich … reinkommen?“, fragte sie leise.  
„Nur zu …“  
Sie trat ein und er schloss die Tür wieder. Ein wenig wagte er nun Luft zu holen.  
„Hat dich jemand gesehen?“, fragte er rau.  
„Spielt das eine Rolle, Professor?“, erwiderte sie schlagfertig.  
„Sag du es mir. Du schuldest mir eine Antwort.“ Sie errötete tief, hielt ihm dann aber grinsend die Schale hin, die einen Deckel hatte, wie er nun sah.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Sehen sie nach …“ vorsichtig übergab sie ihm die Schale. Sie war warm und es duftete köstlich. Severus löste den Deckel und hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Eine … Buchstabensuppe?“ Die Verwunderung ließ sich beim besten Willen nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushalten. Sie lächelte vielsagend und er verstand nichts.  
„Was hat es damit auf sich, Miss Granger?“  
„Nun, sie wollen meine Antwort, Professor Snape … sehen sie nach, sie ist in der magischen Orakel-Suppe verborgen.“  
Als könnte es länger dauern, nahm sie ihren Umhang ab, zog sich einen Stuhl unaufgefordert neben seinen Sessel und sah ihn neugierig an.  
„Oder haben sie etwas doch Angst? Ich würde es verstehen, denn Worte auszusprechen ist immer noch etwas anderes, als sie anmaßend meinen Blicken zu präsentieren, nicht wahr?“ Es war nicht zu glauben, doch er wurde rot und starrte angestrengt in die Buchstabensuppe. Sie hatte verdammt nochmal so recht. Er müsste sich entschuldigen, aber das würde er nie im Leben über sich bringen.  
Plötzlich, wie von Zauberhand bildeten die Buchstaben in der Suppe Wörter. Wörter, der er kaum glauben konnte. Er blinzelte, schloss kurz die Augen und sah dann erneut hin. Die Wörter waren noch da:

>>Worauf warten sie noch? Haben sie etwa kein Bett?!<<

Hermiones Augen glühten, als er sie schockiert ansah. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Das hatte er gewollt und sie erfüllte ihm seinen Wunsch? Daran stimmte doch etwas nicht.  
Behutsam nahm sie ihm die Schüssel ab.  
„Sie haben also etwas sehen können?“ Er stand auf und wäre am liebsten wieder zurück in seinen Sessel gesunken, so schwach waren seine Beine.  
„Das habe ich“, erwiderte er belegt.  
„Miss Granger, das ist …“  
„Wollen sie jetzt darüber sprechen oder wollen sie wissen, ob ich ihren Namen sage, während sie in mir sind?!“, fragte sie schnippisch und hörbar ungeduldig. Hitze stieg so heftig in ihm hoch, dass er den Mund öffnen musste, um ein paarmal hektisch nach Luft zu schnappen. Gleich darauf hatte er sie fest zu sich heran gezogen und schob besitzergreifend seine Hände in ihre Haare.  
„Ich will dich …“, murmelte er undeutlich auf ihren weichen Mund und drängte sie unter Küssen in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. Hermione war nicht überrascht, doch spürbar überwältigt. Sie hielt sich an ihm fest, war ganz weich unter seinen Lippen und seinen Händen und wirkte trotzdem nicht so dominant, wie ihre Art und ihre Worte es ihm vorgegaukelt hatten. Dass sie so weich und anschmiegsam war, gefiel ihm sogar noch besser. Aufmerksam zog er sie aus, sich selbst eher nebenher. Sie könnte ihn jederzeit unterbrechen, auch wenn es von Minute zu Minute schwieriger werden würde. Ihre braunen Augen glänzten und ihre Lippen suchten immer von sich aus seinen Mund.  
Er wäre zu absolut keinem Wort mehr in der Lage gewesen, selbst, wenn sie es gefordert hätte. Wehrlos versank er in ihrer Sanftheit. Seine Zunge drang in ihren Mund ein, sie leckten das Salz von ihrer Haut und umrundete dann ihre Brustwarzen. Ihre Hände lagen auf seinem Kopf und sie schob ihn weiter nach unten. Nur zu gern folgte er ihrem schweigsamen Befehl. In diesen Momenten würde er absolut alles für sie tun. Aber das musste er gar nicht, denn plötzlich wurde sie aktiver. Ihre Mitte war unter seinem Mund angeschwollen und mehrmals hatte sie sich ihm so verlangend entgegen gedrückt, dass er besorgt war, dass es schon vorbei wäre.  
Jetzt jedoch nötigte sie ihn sich auf den Rücken zu legen. Mit gespreizten Beinen kniete sie dann über ihm und sah ihn ein wenig verwundert wie es schien, an.  
Ganz langsam ließ sie sich dann auf seine Erektion nieder. Dabei hatte er das Gefühl den Verstand zu verlieren. Sein Stöhnen ließ sich auf keinen Fall unterdrücken. Sein lustvolles Zusammenzucken erst recht nicht. Was war ein Tagtraum gegen die Realität? Ebenso belanglos wie es Worte gegen Handlungen waren. Das Mädchen schloss die Augen und keuchte leise, als sie begann sich zu bewegen. Er selbst war wie gelähmt. So überwältigt war er. So absolut wortlos. In ihr zu sein, war wie ein Wunder. Ihre Lust in ihrem hübschen Gesicht zu sehen, war wie ein Geschenk, was er sich nicht verdient hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war hochmütig und niederträchtig gewesen und sie hatte den Spieß umgedreht. Mit ihrer cleveren Liebenswürdigkeit verschaffte sie ihm gerade etwas, von dem sie garantiert nicht wusste, wie wertvoll es für ihn war. Das hier, wäre mit Abstand die schönste Erinnerung, die er je haben würde. Sie würde ihm helfen den Rest seines Lebens so einigermaßen ertragen zu können.  
Als sie ihn wieder ansah und ein zartes Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte, setzte er sich auf, um sie eng auf sich drücken zu können. Hermione stöhnte auf und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, wie um sich an ihm festzuhalten. Severus drückte sein Gesicht gegen ihre warme Haut und atmete nur noch, weil sie es war, die sich bewegt. So, wie es ihr gefiel. Er hatte absolut nichts dagegen.  
Als er spürte, dass ihre Atmung tiefer wurde, sah er sie an. Hermione keuchte ihn warm und erregt an, während sie ihren Unterleib bewegte. Ihre Fingerspitzen gruben sich in seine Schultern und sie schloss immer wieder von Lust überwältigt die Augen.  
Kurz, bevor sie sich fallen ließ, keuchte sie rau aber deutlich hörbar seinen Namen.  
„Severus …“  
Ihm kamen die Tränen. Als er ihr Zittern um seine Männlichkeit fühlte, ließ er einfach los und folgte ihr in einen wundervollen Rausch. Er hörte sein eigenes Stöhnen und glaubte wirklich einen Moment, er würde das Mädchen in seiner unbändigen Lust kaputt machen. Nachdem sein Beben abklang, löste er seine verkrampften Arme, mit der er sie fest gegen sich gedrückt hatte.  
Es tut mir leid, wollte er sich für seine Grobheit entschuldigen, doch sie küsste ihn schon und drückte ihn mit ihrem Körper wieder nach hinten. Dann lag sie noch eine ganze Weile schwer atmend auf ihm. Seine Hände glitten über ihre feuchte Haut. Er wollte nie im Leben damit aufhören sie zu berühren.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser“, sagte sie irgendwann leise. Er hielt sie nicht auf. Sie beiden wussten, dass es besser so war. An der Tür hielt er sie trotzdem noch einmal am Arm fest und küsste sie sanft.  
„Lerne in ganzen Sätzen zu schreiben, Miss Granger“, flüsterte er liebevoll in ihr Ohr. Hermione lachte leise und konterte geschickt.  
„Und sie sollten lernen einfach mal auszusprechen, was sie wollen … wie wär’s?!“ nach einem weiteren Kuss schob er sie durch die Tür. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es von hier aus weitergehen würde. Aber allein die Aussicht sie morgen sehen zu dürfen war wundervoll.

Hermione schaffte es unbeobachtet zurück ins Bett. Sie war total aufgewühlt und auf eine fremdartige unbekannte Weise sehr befriedigt. Ein Tor zu einer neuen Welt hatte sich ihr eröffnet, nur wusste sie noch nicht, ob sie eintreten sollte. Ihre Buchstabensuppe hatte sie dahingehend manipuliert, dass Severus sich und im Grunde ihr selbst ihre Antwort gezeigt hatte. Eine Antwort, die sie vielleicht niemals laut geäußert hätte. Es lag allein an Snape. Was er im Moment herauslesen würde, wäre ihre eigentliche Sehnsucht gewesen.  
Es hätte auch durchaus drin stehen können: Wagen sie es nie wieder mir auf diese frivole Weise nahe zu treten. Es war für sie beide eine Überraschung gewesen. Aber es war richtig gewesen, das fühlte sie sehr intensiv.  
Ihr Lächeln war am Morgen immer noch auf den Lippen. Selbst, als Harry sie am Arm zur Seite zerrte.  
„Und? Hast du rausbekommen, von wem die … anzüglichen Nachrichten kamen?“, fragte er verlegen und doch sichtlich neugierig.  
„Oh ja! Von einer armen verirrten Seele, einem Geist, wie ich es vermutet habe.“ Geister in Hogwarts waren nicht so verwunderlich und Harry sah dementsprechend ernüchtert aus. Vermutlich hatte er sensationelle Nachrichten erwartet, die sie ihm sogar geben könnte. Aber dann wäre alles vorbei.  
„Ein Geist also. Was hast du getan?“  
„Na, was man mit Geistern macht, Harry. Sie von ihrem Leid erlösen, natürlich!“ Sie zwinkerte bedeutsam und ging dann schnell weg, ehe er fragen würde, wie in diesem Fall die Erlösung ausgesehen hatte. Harry war ein anständiger und schüchterner Junge, der sie nie wieder danach fragen würde.  
Morgen hatte sie Unterricht bei Professor Snape und würde sehr aufmerksam sein. Hermione schwebte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts wie selten zuvor.  
Der Rat, dass man auf sein Herz hören sollte, war total Blödsinn.  
Man sollte stattdessen lieber einem Suppen-Orakel trauen. Das war viel zuverlässiger.


End file.
